Acosador
by Rachel Hamato
Summary: ¿Acosador? Él no era un acosador, no, el solo estaba vigilando lo que era suyo, solo la intimidaba para que ella supiera a quien le pertenecía; ademas todo era su culpa, desde que la conoció en aquella fiesta, tan frágil, tan ingenua e inocente, Quería corromperla hacer que cada parte de su cuerpo conociera el placer, la lujuria. Desde ese momento comenzó a perseguirla. Lemon


**ADVERTENCIA**: Lolicon (si) Lenguaje Obsceno (Si) ¿Violación?

**ACLARACIONES: **contiene AU, OoC, Leonardo 18 años Karai 14 años.

**AUTORA:** Rachel Hamato

**Pareja:** Leonarai

**Capítulo 1: El Lobo Y La Presa**

Observo el reloj nuevamente, siempre cuando las últimas horas de clase pasaban miraba aquel artefacto con mucha insistencia; si tardaba más de lo debido en aquel salón la atraparían, no quería ser devorada, no quería que él la atrapara y jugara con ella nuevamente, su corazón no lo soportaría. Guardo sus cosas para que fuera más rápido salir corriendo, siempre tenía que pasar por aquella situación, mientras él siguiera acosándola, ella siempre correría y huiría de sus garras.

-Karai-llamo una voz a su lado provocando un susto en la chica- ¿Me prestas tus apuntes de matemática?- Karai observo el reloj con preocupación ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se negaba? No podía, saco nuevamente sus cosas para buscar su cuaderno de apuntes.

-Claro aquí tienes-Dijo entregándoselo con una sonrisa a la peli naranja.

-Gracias-Menciono guardando el cuaderno.

Sonó la campana indicando que podían irse a sus casas, Karai rápidamente agarro sus cosas y las guardo nuevamente, para salir velozmente, corrió por los pasillos tratando de llegar a la salida. Diviso la salida y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, lo había logrado. Pero cuando pensó haberse salvado alguien la agarro por el brazo y la arrastro al aula que estaba cerca de la salida, biología. Aterrada trato de zafarse pero lo único que sintió fue unos labios encima de los suyos, era él, Leonardo, su acosador.

Trato de apartarlo con sus manos pero no pudo, Leo era más fuerte. El pelinegro la agarro de la cintura y la pego contra la pared provocando que Karai soltara un gemido de dolor, Leo bajo sus manos y las posó en el interior de sus muslos, la pelinegra-rubia rápidamente cerro las piernas, apartando la cara. El ojinegro bajo por su cuello dejando marcas; Karai cerró los ojos con fuerzas y trato de contener un gemido. Leonardo agarro las manos de la pelinegra y las coloco a la altura de su cabeza para tener más comodidad, Karai trato de separarse moviendo sus pies, trato de apartarlo lo más rápido posible, no quería ser devorada ¡no quería! Ella no quería ser un simple juego.

-Recuerda que eres mi presa, no puedes escapar de mi-Dijo alzándola por las nalgas con su mano libre, se notaba su fuerza y la experiencia que tenía; Karai gimió al sentir como apretaba su ceno izquierdo provocando que sus pezones se pudieran duros, bajo lentamente y metió su mano debajo de la falda de Karai, acaricio su entrada por encima de la tela.

-¡Para! Por favor para-Rogó con la respiración entrecortada y tratando de que las sensaciones placenteras que él le provocaba no la hicieran gemir.

-No parare, déjate llevar-Dijo mientras apartaba las bragas de Karai y acariciaba su entrada, Karai sintió su cuerpo más débil-Quiero escuchar tus gemidos-Adentro un dedo en su intimidad y lo movió de forma circular

-Ahhh Ahhh-Gimio sin poder evitarlo, Leonardo mordió un ceno por encima de la tela mientras adentraba un segundo dedo, la pelinegra sintió como el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no otra vez ¡no! se dejaría llevar.

-Eso es, suelta esos hermosos gemidos-pronuncio con la voz ronca aumentando la velocidad con la que metía y sacaba los dedos de la estrecha cavidad de la pelinegra-Y cuando llegues al orgasmo quiero que digas mi nombre-Leonardo soltó sus manos y la negra las poso en los hombros de aquel azabache mientras los apretaba con fuerza, sus piernas se tensaron y arqueo la espalda al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo.

-Ahh Ahh Leo-gimió por última vez antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Leonardo saco los dedos de la entrada de la ojiambar y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo junto con la pelinegra.

-Así me gusta-Pronuncio mientras degustaba el sabor de los fluidos de Karai, se levantó del piso y ofreció su mano- Me encanta siempre saborear mi presa. Karai se sintió desagradable, había dejado que el jugara de nuevo con ella, ella solo era eso, un juego.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no quería seguir con aquello ¿Por qué siempre la trataba de aquella manera? Como un simple pasatiempo, como algo con que pasar el rato, ella no quería verlo más, su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos.

-Te odio, ¡aléjate de mí!-Dijo levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, Leonardo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla.

¡Maldita sea! Y el que había pensado que por fin había caído en sus redes.

…

Karai cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras respiraba agitadamente, corrió todo el camino a casa, el único lugar seguro—se acostó en la cama cansada mientras que con sus manos secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado— se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil, siempre era lo mismo. Busco su teléfono para llamar a Mona Lisa, ella era la única que la podía consolar pero como su amiga no asistía al mismo colegio ella se encontraba sola a merced de Leonardo-busco su mochila, pero se dio cuenta de algo- ¡carajo! La había dejado cuando había escapado de aquel salón ¿ahora qué haría? No podía ir a buscarla primero porque tenía miedo de que Leonardo siquiera en aquel lugar, segundo era tarde y no podía decirle a sus padres la razón de porque había dejado su mochila, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Suspiro bajando las escaleras, agarro el teléfono de su casa y marco el número de su amiga.

-¿Mona? Soy yo-Dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Karai? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así?-Pregunto una voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea, la pelinegra se metió a la biblioteca a escondidas, nadie podía oír su conversación

-Nada, solo que estaba en la sala-Explico sentándose en uno de los sofá.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste de tu celular?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Mi mochila se quedó en la escuela, es que se me olvido porque…-trato de explicar pero Lisa la interrumpió.

-Ya sé ¿Él volvió a hacerlo?-Suspiro con resignación-Karai ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes que juegue así contigo?

-Yo…yo no sé qué hacer, el me…me-la pelinegra sintió un nudo en su garganta, ella era muy débil ante aquel pelinegro, ella no quería seguir siendo acosada de esa forma por él.

-Karai-Hablo su amiga con voz severa ¿su amiga era estúpida? ¿¡No podía seguir así!? Estaba siendo utilizada de la peor forma por ese idiota de Leonardo.

Cuando su amiga y ella estaban en la fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su tío Leatherhead, lo vieron por primera vez y sus padres los presentaron. Los Hamato, amigos íntimos de su familia y de la familia de Karai; Yoshi, el padre estricto. Tang Shen, la madre una mujer dulce. Donatello, el menor de sus hijos y por ultimo Leonardo, el mayor. Su amiga Karai se había sorprendido porque estudiaban en el mismo instituto pero en grados diferentes ya que Leonardo era mayor que Sakura; aquel pelinegro de dieciocho años no le caía del todo bien, era tan frio y ególatra y no le parecía de mucha confianza. La pelinegra con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, se presentó amablemente hacia el mayor de los Hamato y comento no haberlo visto antes en su instituto, enterándose después que solo llevaba poco tiempo inscrito. Todo color de rosa ¿no?

Pero Karai un día llego a su casa, llorando. Estaba sumamente preocupada. Y Karai le conto todo lo que paso meses después de conocer a Leonardo, lo sabía aquel chico no era de fiar; haber amarrado a su amiga y acosarla de forma sexual, era suficiente para saber que aquel moreno era un maldito. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, pero Karai la detuvo pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

Los días pasaban al igual que las semanas y siempre era lo mismo, jugaba con Karai, la acosaba y luego ella lloraba desconsolada en su casa o a veces la llamaba ¿Por qué no denunciarlo? Siempre se lo preguntaba a la ojiambar pero siempre decía lo mismo, que no era necesario pero esa no era la única razón; estaba enamorada del Hamato, ella misma se lo dijo un día. Karai le contaba como siempre jugaba con ella y después lo veía con las demás chicas, su pequeña amiga estaba sufriendo, lo sabía.

-Él juega contigo siempre, no dejes que lo vuelva a hacer ¡páralo de una vez!-Le grito cabreada, Karai gimoteo nuevamente ¿Qué creía su amiga? ¿Qué a ella le gustaba que el jugara con ella? Lo peor es que se enamoró como una imbécil y le duele mil veces más.

Lo veía en las horas libres besándose con Lotus o cualquier otra chica, lo ignoraba y se hacía como la que no veía nada pero la verdad era que lo veía y le dolía. Se sentía como un juguete que solo utilizaba cuando le placía y desechaba cuando no le apetecía jugar más con él. Era la idiota más grande del mundo por pensar que sería más que un simple pasatiempo.

-No, no llores-Se tranquilizó y le hablo tranquilamente a su amiga-Solo no te dejes volver a utilizar por él, te veo cada día más y más deprimida por culpa de Leonardo-La pelinegra respiro hondo tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Te llamo después-Dijo con voz forzada, la peli-castaña se despidió de su amiga no tan feliz, odiaba cuando no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Karai colgó y salió de su escondite, coloco el teléfono donde lo había visto antes y subió a su habitación.

Mañana seria otro día, esperaba no toparse con Leonardo ni con ninguna de sus amiguitas, porque si no se sentiría peor y eso le parecía imposible-se acostó en su cama y abrazo al peluche que estaba en su almohada—hubiera sido mejor nunca haberlo conocido, no ir a esa fiesta y que sus padres lo presentaran, su vida estuviera mejor así, sin conocerlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trato de relajarse un poco, tratar de olvidarse de todo.

…

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, estaba furioso, molesto, cabreado. No podía creer ¡Maldita sea! Y el que pensó que por fin lo conseguiría—aventó su mochila negra y una azul a la cama—Miro la mochila que no era de su propiedad, se acercó y la abrió para después sacar completamente todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ella. Cuadernos, libros, un guarda lápices de color lila, un suéter negro—acerco aquella prenda a sus fosas nasales embriagándose con el olor a fresas que desprendía—olía delicioso, pero no más que la dueña del suéter, Karai olía mil veces mejor y su piel era deliciosa y suave. Siguió revisando lo que había dentro de la mochila y encontró su celular, lo agarro entre sus manos y empezó a revisarlo.

Parecía un obsesivo novio revisando el teléfono de su novia para evitar que esta lo engañara; Karai no era su novia, pero era suya y de nadie más, no permitiría que alguien más tocara lo que era suyo y probara lo que él con tanto deleite probaba, ¡claro que no! Reviso los la bandeja de mensajes, no había mensajes sospechoso, solo de su padre, de su amiga Mona Lisa y de—frunció el ceño al leer el nombre del imbécil que estaba siempre con Karai—Raphael, maldito cabrón. Lo detestaba, siempre estaba la mayoría del tiempo con la pelinegra, pegado como un chicle, con aquella sonrisa de imbécil, ¡oh! Como lo odiaba.

Empezó a leer los mensajes y se detuvo en uno—miro el teléfono con rencor—apretó el aparato y lo aventó a una esquina de la pared, destrozándolo en miles de pedazos.

-Karai: espero que te recuperes Rapha, Te Quiero

-Raphael: Gracias yo también Te Quiero

Golpeo la pared con rabia, ¿de qué le servía acosarla? ¿De qué le servía recordarle una y otra vez a quien le pertenecía? Si su corazón no era de él, "_Te_ _odio_" lo único que le faltaba, recordar cuando ella le dijo aquellas palabras y el que pensó que tarde o temprano terminaría igual que las demás, enamorada de él. Pero había sido todo lo contrario, ahora no podía dejar de acosarla, estaba obsesionado.

Guardo todas las cosas de Karai en la mochila y la tiró en el piso junto a las suya, ya no sabía qué hacer con esa pelinegra, lo estaba volviendo loco.

…

Abrió su casillero con desgano y se sorprendió al encontrar su mochila en él, tal vez alguien del personal del instituto se la encontró y se la puso ahí—sonrió aliviada—no tenía que ir a buscarla al salón de biología, abrió su mochila revisando que no le faltaba nada—frunció el ceño al encontrar un celular que definitivamente no era el suyo con una nota, la leyó extrañada.

Eh roto tu celular, te compre uno nuevo, la memoria y la línea son las mismas, Leonardo

Se sorprendió al ver quien había cambiado su celular y la razón porque lo hizo, rompió su celular pero ¿Por qué?—prendió el celular y casi lo suelta al ver el fondo de pantalla que adornaba el aparato—sintió que sus ojos le picaban, cerro el casillero y corrió hacia los baños encerrándose en él, ¿aquello era una broma? Si lo era, le parecía de muy mal gusto— Vio la fotografía donde Leonardo y Lotus se encontraban desnudos en la cama del pelinegro besándose—lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color jade, era una broma muy cruel. Reviso el celular y encontró más en la memoria. Lanzo el celular en el lavamanos y abrió el grifo del agua, no quería ver nada más. El artefacto hecho chispas y se apagó completamente, trato de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente para salir de ahí, ella siempre llegaba antes a clase de literatura.

Salió del baño con la cabeza gacha. Era solo un juego, solo un juego, solo alguien que él utilizaba y se burlaba de ella de aquella forma tan cruel. ¿Por qué se fijó en alguien como él? Era algo que ni ella misma sabia, el corazón no se mandaba y en este caso su corazón era un idiota por caer en aquella trampa.

-Mmmm-Escucho unos sonidos extraños en el salón donde el profesor Bradford daba clases de literatura-Ahh mm-Frunció el ceño un poco extrañada, abrió la puerta del aula y como si las imágenes de su teléfono no le hubieran bastado, se encontró con Lotus sin camisa, encima del escritorio y Leonardo entre sus piernas, besándose.

Leonardo se separó de Lotus con una pequeña sonrisa, aquello no pudo haberle salido mejor.

-Sakí interrumpes ¿Qué acaso no estás viendo que Leonardo y yo estamos ocupados? ¡Lárgate de una vez!-Chillo la castaña con su voz molesta y una sonrisa en los labios, Leonardo le molesto aquello, Lotus no tenía el derecho de tratarla así solo él.

-L-lo siento-Pronuncio con dificultad, retrocedió un poco.

-Se me quitaron las ganas, es mejor irnos-El pelinegro le entrego la blusa a Lotus para que se la colocara, esta bufo molesta y miro a la pelinegra con odio. Leonardo metió sus manos en los bolsillos y salió del salón seguido de la de ojos negros.

Karai respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de controlarse, no era la primera vez que lo encontraba en esa situación, pero después de que él le allá jugado aquella broma de mal gusto, le dolía más que antes; tenía que ser fuerte, tendría tiempo de llorar después, cuando las clases culminen y se pueda encerrar en su cuarto a llorar; si definitivamente eso haría, solo tenía que soportar hasta las dos de la tarde y seria libre de llorar amargamente.

Se dirigió a donde estaba su asiento y abatida se sentó, respiro varias veces y trato de calmarse. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro—trago grueso y la respiración se le dificulto—Si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

-Karai-Llamo un chico de pelos negros pintados de rojo en las puntas-Sabía que estarías aquí, necesito un favor. Sakura lo miro con ojos tristes pero al ver quien era forzó rápidamente una sonrisa. No quería que Raphael, su mejor amigo, se preocupara por ella.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto con aquella voz encantadora que Rapha tanto amaba.

-¿Pasa algo Karai? Te veo como…triste-Karai negó con la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada, solo que no dormí bien-Dijo sonriendo nuevamente. Rapha la miro y se sentó a su lado, él sabía que le pasaba algo. Karai para él era como una hermana, a parte de su hermano menor Mikey, era lo más preciado para él y por eso tenía que proteger su sonrisa, no quería verla de aquella forma, a él siempre le había gustado su sonrisa.

-Karai no me mientas-La miro directamente a los ojos, frunció el ceño al ver que la chica desviaba la mirada, si definitivamente le pasaba algo.

-Nada, ya te dije no dormí bien, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-Mentirle de esa forma al que consideraba su hermano, pero si le decía lo que pasaba, probablemente lo primero que haga sea buscar a Leonardo para darle una paliza y lo menos que ella quería era forma más problemas.

Raphael la miro por un instante para después suspirar con desgana, esperaba que solo fuera eso.

-Te quería pedir-Se sonrojo un poco pero continuo hablando-Tengo una cita con Akari y…quería que me ayudaras a escoger que ponerme sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso- La pelinegra rio divertida al ver la cara de su amigo.

-¡Claro que te ayudare!-Afirmo con entusiasmo. Tal vez eso la ayudaría a mantener su mente un poco ocupada.

-Gracias Karai-La pelinegra le sonrió un poco más relajada-Te invitare el almuerzo, así que te espero en la cafetería cuando suene la campana-La ojiambar asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose de su amigo.

…

Molesto, estaba sumamente molesto, miro de nuevo la mesa que estaba a su izquierda donde se encontraban Raphael y Karai almorzando animadamente, odiaba a ese chico menor que él, ese maldito lograba y recibía lo que él no podía. La hacía sonreír, la hacía reír y la hacía sonrojar con tanta facilidad. Lo enfermaba ver aquello ¿Por qué ella no se comportaba así con él? Si las razones eran obvias pero no le parecía justo, frunció el ceño, como odiaba sentirse de aquella forma, ¡por dios! Era Leonardo Hamato, el chico más deseado por las mujeres, ¿Por qué preferiría a ese tal Raphael antes que a él? Jamás había sentido celos, pero desde que la conoció era lo que más sentía ¿y ella? pues lo odiaba.

-Leonardo deja de poner esa mirada me estas asustando-Hablo su mejor amigo Casey.

-Casey cállate yo pongo la mirada que me dé la gana-Respondió molesto, lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar la voz del chimuelo.

-Leonardo, tranquilízate-Escucho hablar a Lotus la cual se encontraba a su lado-Estas tenso-Dijo mientras besaba su cuello, frunció el ceño aún más, todos los presentes miraban la escena, hasta Karai que solo bajo la cabeza.

-Estas siendo molesta Lotus-se apartó de ella bruscamente y se levantó de aquella mesa, miro a Karai con rencor y luego salió de aquel lugar.

Camino por los pasillos molesto, frustrado. Como odiaba que otros tocaran lo que era suyo—pateo un casillero—pero sabía que la única persona que la ha tocado de aquella forma tan íntima era él, aunque no allá sido bajo su consentimiento; recordaba la primera vez que lo hiso, primero le dio un somnífero la encerró en el laboratorio de química, la amarro fuertemente y después la hiso gemir hasta el cansancio, no era la mejor forma, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Si prácticamente la había violado.

**FLASH BACK**

Karai despertaba lentamente de su sueño, no tenía la menor idea de lo que paso, miro a su alrededor y se encontró en el laboratorio de química, trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que ¡estaba amarrada de pies y manos! Trato de zafarse pero estaban sumamente apretadas aquellas sogas, busco por toda la estancia a alguien o algo que la ayudara, estaba encerrada, el pánico se apodero de ella ¿Quién la había traído ahí?

-¡AYUDAAAA!-Grito asustada, no podía creer que estaba en esa situación-Por favor ¡AYUDAA! Escucho la puerta de aquel lugar abrirse y cerrarse con seguro, se alarmo y giro su cabeza para ver quién era, no se lo espero, pero en aquel momento sintió alivio.

-Karai-Pronuncio con la voz ronca mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, la pelinegra bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, estaba en ropa interior ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Aquello de seguro era una broma de mal gusto.

-Leonardo yo…Me encerraron aquí no sé quien fue-Menciono sonrojada hasta la medula-Por favor, me podrías soltar.

-No-Sakura se sorprendió ante la respuesta ¿Por qué?- Tanto que me costó amarrarte, ni creas que te voy a soltar-Karai abrió los ojos como platos ¿él fue el que la amarro y encerró?

-Tu…me-Leonardo la interrumpió.

-Si-Se acercó a ella lentamente hasta colocarse al frente, acaricio sus piernas desnudas y luego beso su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto alterada.

-¡Shhh! Solo disfruta-Leonardo se separó un poco de ella para quedar a unos centímetros de su cara, poso su mano en unos de sus pequeños senos apretándolo provocando que la pelinegra soltara un gemido, en ese momento aprovecho y la beso introduciendo su lengua, Karai trato de apartarse pero Leonardo lo evito agarrándola fuertemente por la nuca. Devoro sus labios como un depredador hambriento, saboreando y deleitando cada rincón de su boca.

Poso una de sus manos en la pequeña espalda y se deshizo del sujetador sin tirantes, dejo de besarla y la miro con lujuria-No sabes cuánto desee este momento-Karai tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas y respiraba con dificultad. Leo miro sus senos, pequeños pero apetecibles, se acercó a uno de ellos y lo introdujo completamente en su boca mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro seno, la ojiambar gimió al sentir como Leonardo pasaba su lengua ágilmente alrededor de su pezón para después volverlo a meter en su boca y succionarlo, bajo su mano derecha con la que estaba masajeando el seno izquierdo y la poso en su intimida.

-No aah pa-para ya-Trato de hablar pero le era imposible, Leonardo no la escucho y suavemente acaricio su entrada por encima de la tela-Leo Mmmm Aaa. El moreno aparto las bragas e introdujo un dedo en su interior moviéndolo de forma circular. Karai cerró los ojos fuertemente ¿estaba soñando? Aquello parecía un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, a ella le gustaba Leo eso tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando ¡la estaban violando! Y precisamente él.

-Eres tan…estrecha y sensible-Susurro en su oído al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Karai aprisionaban sus dedos y sus fluidos salían cada vez más, la pelinegra se movió incomoda, Leo dejo su seno y bajo lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva hasta la entrepierna de la pelinegra, bajo completamente las bragas de la chica, Karai se movió nuevamente y le suplico que no lo hiciera pero Leonardo siguió hasta llegar a su vagina, abrió sus piernas un poco más y las alzo para colocarlas en sus hombros.

Introdujo su lengua al máximo para después empezar a chupar y succionar, Karai gimió aún más fuerte-Mordió su clítoris y empezó a entrar y salir simulando una penetración.

-Para Aaa ya no Ahhh-Le encantaba oírla gemir, pero quería oírla suplicar por más. Leonardo aumento la velocidad su lengua entraba y salía y succionaba con fuerza y rapidez provocando que Karai llegara a su primer orgasmo- haaaa Leo-El moreno se separó de ella relamiéndose los labios.

-Eres mi nueva presa, nadie más te tocara como lo hago yo ¿entendiste?-Dijo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba, Karai observo el enorme bulto que se encontraba aprisionado entre sus bóxer y se sonrojo-Te hare gemir tanto que te quedaras muda-Bajo los bóxer dejando a la vista su miembro, duro por la excitación.

-Noo-Dijo Sakura apartando la mirada, Leonardo se acercó y roso su miembro contra la entrada de Karai- Leo-Gimió con miedo al sentir el rose y se sintió repugnante al sentir placer.

-Seré cuidadoso, sé que eres virgen-Dijo con la voz ronca, la pelinegra le suplico que no lo hiciera pero este no la escucho. La agarro por las caderas y coloco la punta de su pene en la vagina de Karai-Te soltare las manos para que puedas abrazarte a mí, te penetrare rápido así te dolerá menos-Sabía que no iba a escapar, desamarro el nudo y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

Se adentró de una sola estocada y la pequeña ojiambar gimió de dolor, lo abrazo por el cuello fuertemente y cerro sus ojos. Leonardo gruño al sentirse aprisionado, esperaría a que ella se acostumbrara.

-Eres tan estrecha, que delicia-Dijo ronco mientras se mordía los labios. Sakura empezó a mover sus caderas de forma involuntaria, avisando que ya se había acostumbrado. El Hamato empezó a moverse lento pero firme, entrando y saliendo con cuidado-¡Maldición!-Gimió.

Leo, Ahh, yo…me gus…-escondió su rostro en el hombro de él y lo abrazo más fuerte, Leonardo salió completamente y la volvió a penetrar lentamente provocando que Karai gimiera más fuerte, quería escucharla, quería que pidiera más; Leonardo agarro sus senos y los estrujo y succiono-Leo Ahh. El moreno la agarro de las caderas y aumento la velocidad penetrándola con fuerza y desesperación, la pelinegra enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Leonardo y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía sucia, no podía dejar de sentir placer y deseaba que fuera más rápido.

-¿Quieres más Karai?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, Karai no respondió y Leonardo bajo la velocidad de las embestidas, la ojiambar movió sus caderas en un intento de que fuera más rápido-Dime ¿quieres que lo haga más rápido?- La chica asintió con la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas avergonzada-eso era todo- Leonardo acaricio su mejilla para después besarla y empezar de nuevo con los movimientos frenticos, su miembro entraba y salía y los gemidos de Karai eran cada vez más fuertes al igual que los gruñidos guturales de Leonardo, el miembro del pelinegro entraba y salía de la entrada de la pelinegra con mucha facilidad gracias a los fluidos vaginales de Karai, saco completamente de su pene y lo adentro fuertemente.

La pelinegra se tensó y arqueo completamente la espalda al llegar a su primer orgasmo, sintió como el moreno se descargaba completamente en ella soltando un gruñido de placer.

La pelinegra respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban con un fuerte sonrojo y tenía la boca entreabierta algo que a Leonardo le pareció, encantador. Cerró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo como su pene palpitaba dentro de la estrecha vagina de la pelinegra.

-Esto aún no termina-Dijo con una sonrisa.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Provo varias posiciones y la hiso suya hasta el cansancio. Al terminar se vistió y la ayudo a vestirse, le coloco una pastilla anticonceptiva en el escritorio y se marchó sin decir más nada; estaba seguro que con aquello perdería el interés en la niña ojiambar, pero no fue así. A cada momento la deseaba, a cada momento quería hacerla suya, besarla, hacerla gemir, que suplicara por más; pero ahora ella lo odiaba y él se había enamorado de ella como un imbécil.

Pensó que sería como las demás, pero no ella estaba enamorada de otro que no era él, frunció el ceño y golpeo la pared, no permitiría que otro se la quitara. Esperaría un poco, la apartaría de Raphael y si era necesario la amarraría a su cama y la encerraría en su habitación solo para él, era una forma egoísta de tenerla pero no importaba ella era suya y de nadie más.

…

Karai suspiro con cansancio y triste. Un mes y medio, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, ese era el tiempo en que Leonardo no la acosaba, no es que quisiera que lo hiciera; la pelinegra sabía que tarde o temprano se aburriría de ella, solo era un juguete que ya no serbia. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Era una imbécil, ahora Leonardo se la pasaba con cada chica del instituto; Lotus, Irma, Nijara, Oyuki, Radical, hasta con Abril, la prima de Akari, la ahora novia de Raphael. Todo en sus narices y lo único que podía hacer era ignóralo y luego llorar con amargura.

Se levantó de su asiento un tanto mareada, Raphael de seguro la estaba buscando para almorzar, ya que este la invitaba a comer por agradecimiento, gracias a ella el logro ser novio de Akari, lo cual era una larga historia (no tan larga)-Salió del salón y se dirigió a la cafetería, no se sentía bien, Mona le decía que últimamente estaba deprimida-más de lo normal-Y que estaba pálida y más delgada; tal vez era porque no tenía apetito, pero tenía que obligarse a comer así no quisiera.

Camino por el pasillo principal y se encontró nuevamente con Leonardo besándose con una chica, específicamente Lotus, su elección principal, lo miro a los ojos y este sonrió arrogante; lo único que hiso fue seguir de largo sin decir nada. Leonardo frunció el ceño y aparto a la rubia sin ningún cuidado.

-Vete-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse hacia la cafetería, la ojinegra molesta se apartó de él y se fue hacia su siguiente clase. No había funcionado, un mes y medio sin tocarla, era demasiado tiempo, las manos le ardían por tocarla; necesitaba hacer algo, sus intentos por apartarlas de Raphael no habían funcionado. Hoy por la tarde la esperaría afuera del instituto. Observo más adelante como una pelinegra era abrazada por Raphael—su mandíbula se tensó y su ceño se frunció, paso y empujo al chico que se encontraba consolando a la pelinegra.

-¡Hamato! Ten más cuidado-Dijo el pelo castaño molesto. Leonardo volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada y sin decir nada siguió su camino- ¿Qué mierdas le pasa al Hamato? Imbécil- Volvió a posar la mirada en su amiga y seco sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, Karai se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Raphael.

-Lo siento-Pronuncio

-¿Por qué llorabas? Karai últimamente te veo diferente-La pelinegra bajo la cabeza. No podía decirle, primero porque sabía que a su amigo no le agradaría y segundo porque le daba vergüenza decirle que Leonardo la acosaba sexualmente y ella lo dejaba. Suspiro cansada, no se sentía bien, estaba un poco mareada-Karai ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto preocupado viendo como la ojiambar se tambaleaba.

-Uh-Afirmo sosteniéndose del hombro de su amigo-Solo estoy algo mareada-Pronuncio cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-Karai asintió con la cabeza, necesitaba recostarse un momento.

…

Leonardo esperaba impacientemente a que su presa saliera del instituto, estaba molesto por la escena de la enfermería. Había seguido a Raphael y a Karai, quería ver si la pelinegra se encontraba bien y que no pasara nada entre ellos. Vio como la pelinegra se tambaleaba por todo el camino, no podía negar que estaba preocupado y más si se encontraba con aquel tipejo, el cual la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que se desmayara o perdiera el equilibrio, como le molestaba saber que no era él la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada, Raphael la sentó en una camilla y ella se recostó agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que él hubiese querido fuera para él.

-¡Maldita sea!-Pronuncio con la mandíbula apretada. Raphael la había intentado besar y ella no se lo impidió si no fuera porque en ese momento interrumpió la enfermera-¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?-Pronuncio molesto. Lo más probable es que se encontraba con el imbécil del de pelo pintado de rojo por eso seguro no había salido, tal vez la hubiera esperado más cerca o en la entrada…vio como la pelinegra pasaba con la cabeza gacha por la parada, era su oportunidad, arranco su Ferrari color negro y aparco por donde pasaba la pelinegra.

Karai retrocedió asustada por la repentina aparición, su cara palideció al haberse dado cuenta de quién era el auto—trago grueso-¿Por qué la estaba esperando?-Dio dos pasos más hacia atrás para poder salir corriendo pero una voz la detuvo.

-No te muevas-Gruño mordaz mientras salía del Ferrari, Karai sin saber porque se quedó inmóvil sin poder moverse-Sube a mi auto ¡ahora!-La pelinegra negó con la cabeza asustada, otra vez volvían a lo mismo, otra vez jugaría con ella, otra vez la volvería a acosar sexualmente.

-No quiero-Retrocedió un paso más al ver que Leonardo se acercaba. El pelinegro bufo y rápidamente se acercó a ella agarrándola del brazo y metiéndola bruscamente al vehículo.

-Si digo que te montes, te montas Karai-Pronuncio enfadado después de ingresar al auto en el asiento del conductor, coloco seguro y en un rápido movimiento aprisiono los labios de la pelinegra en un demandante beso. Karai trato de apartarse ¿Por qué a él pelinegro le gustaba hacerle daño? Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mal que ella se sentía cuando la utilizaba y luego la dejaba como si fuera un juguete inservible.

-Suéltame-Pronuncio con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Nunca, ya te lo dije eres mía-La agarro fuertemente de las caderas y la sentó en su erección, la pelinegra le golpeo el pecho con sus manos impidiendo de cualquier forma que la tomara-¡Quédate quieta! Coloco sus manos arriba de su cabeza y la volvió a besar bruscamente; Karai cerró los ojos y las gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir. ¿Qué pasaría después de que la utilizara? Se iría con otra y le haría daño, porque ella solo era un juguete; como él dijo solo era una de sus presas que devoraba a su antojo y los restos los dejaba a un lado tirado.

Leonardo se separó de ella al sentir el sabor salado en sus labios, la miro y se encontró con la pelinegra llorando asustada. La soltó y rápidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos, estaba tan molesto y enfadado que de seguro le había hecho daño ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Él lo único que quería era tenerla e imaginarse que era suya por unos breves instantes.

-Perdón-Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que la ojiambar pudo oír, trato de separarse del sorprendida por aquellas palabras pero Leonardo se lo impidió-¿Por qué no puedo ser yo Karai?-Pregunto escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto relajándose un poco, el moreno suspiro resignado.

-Ya no importa, te dejare salir de mi auto-Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Karai se sonrojo y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse.

-¿Por qué? Siempre haces lo mismo, me utilizas y luego me desechas-Le costaba hablar por el llanto, el menor de los Hamatos se quedó sin palabras ¿utilizarla? Tal vez eso fue lo que quería desde un principio pero después quería más, quería tenerla solo para él, que se enamorara de él pero había fracasado, como había pensado por un instante que la pelinegra solo era de su propiedad-Eres cruel, yo…no quiero…ser un juguete- Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero era imposible no podía contenerlas más.

-Tú no eres un juguete-Chasqueo la lengua enfadado consigo mismo. Era un gran imbécil, quizás si le hubiera aclarado que significaba mucho más, no estarían pasando por aquello. Tal vez si no hubiera salido, besado o tenido alguna relación con otras delante de ella para causarle celos; lo único que provocaba con eso era hacerla sentir peor, oh había comprendido demasiado tarde-Eres más que eso Karai. La pelinegra lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos, más que eso.

-Pero tú lo dijiste, que era tu presa-Leonardo rio un poco avergonzado.

-¿Por eso creíste que estaba jugando contigo?-Pregunto secando sus lágrimas. Karai asintió con la cabeza.

-Y porque después te besabas con Lotus y las demás-Bajo la cabeza evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quería provocarte celos-Admitió levantándole la cara-Me molestaba que fuera el único que sintiera celos, me molestaba que fuera el único que estaba enamorado-Karai abrió los ojos sonrojada ¿enamorado? ¿Celoso? ¿Él? Pero si siempre se mostraba tan indiferente.

-Tu… yo… sentía también y… me gustas_ trato de no mirarlo tras su confesión. Leonardo frunció el ceño un poco confundido.

-Raphael, ¿Qué relación tienes con él?_ pregunto.

-Amigos, es como mi hermano-Dijo todavía algo avergonzada por su confesión. Al Moreno casi se le desencaja la mandíbula, ¿amigos? ¿Un hermano? Entonces él…Quiso pegarse contra el volante del auto, había hecho suposiciones que no eran correctas-Él y Akari son novios-Agrego.

-Pero que imbécil soy y yo pensé que tú estabas enamorada de él-Se pasó una mano por el pelo-Los mensajes. Calló al instante

-¿Por eso colocaste esas fotos en el teléfono? Sin contar que me rompiste el mío-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Hamato Leonardo, la quería con solo aquello lo sabía. La agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el escondiéndose en su cuello, por la vergüenza o porque le encantaba oler su aroma.

-Lo siento, perdóname-Karai sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna-Se mía.

-¿Eso significa que salgamos?-Pregunto tímidamente, Leonardo rio contra su cuello.

No crees que es mejor ser novios y ya, no creo que después de hacer todo lo que hicimos tengamos que empezar de esa forma- Karai se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza aceptando.

Y así el lobo se enamoró de su presa, una linda y tierna oveja. Lastimosamente tuvieron que pasar por confusiones y conclusiones desagradables para ambos, pero al final lograron ser más que simple acosador y víctima.

**FIN**

…

-Vamos a mi casa-Gruño Leonardo besando su cuello-Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas moverte Karai, te necesito.

Le-Leo-Se sonrojo al sentir la nueva erección que se formaba en los pantalones del Hamato.

O Más bien el comienzo.

**Dejen sus Reviews y si quieren un one-shot de Apritello**


End file.
